


First Meetings and a Different Origin

by oraclebabs



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraclebabs/pseuds/oraclebabs
Summary: Kate Kane and Barbara Gordon's first meeting. Sparks fly. AU-ish, since a certain idea comes here rather than in "Ladies Night"





	First Meetings and a Different Origin

**Author's Note:**

> For the Batwoman of NYC, love you lots. Happy birthday. (insert our emojis here)

Cops. Military. The daughters of both. So different, and yet so much the same. One cleaned up streets; the other (as of late), mostly deserts. 

Katherine Kane (though, careful not to call her that, now) was 21. She should be out drinking with her friends, not… whatever it was she was doing here. Jacob Kane may have not spent much time in Gotham since Martha Kane-Wayne’s murder, but he still had a healthy respect for the newly minted commissioner and the (few good) cops in the city. But here he was with his daughter in tow, intent on wishing Gordon good luck and best wishes. 

The redhead had asked, and was permitted to stay outside during the brief encounter, another younger redhead leaving as Jacob entered. 

“I’m going, dad. I’m going!” she calls out, sighing and plopping down next to Kate. She couldn’t have been older than 18. So close to Kate, right here in this seat, and yet so far. The elder makes a note that their thighs are /almost/ touching right as the younger sticks out her hand. 

“Barbara. Barbara Gordon.” She says evenly, looking the eye directly in the eye. Barbara was nothing if not courteous. And yet, she hadn’t shifted her leg, almost like…

No. No way. There was absolutely no way the daughter of the commish. It surely wasn’t possible that the girl was into someone like Kate, right? Just a little rough around the edges with the loss of her mother, sister, and aunt all happening pretty quick. Kate’s pearly teeth were deep inside her lower lip, equal parts deep thought and attraction as ‘Barbara’ shakes her from her reverie. “Well?” she asks, hand now resting on her own thigh. 

Kate flushes, closer to the color of her own hair than Barbara’s (though there wasn’t much difference) and becomes just a tad flustered. “W-what? I’m sorry I didn’t…”

Barbara just chuckles slightly, a tuft of her hair falling in her face, and she puffs it back, then moving her left hand to tuck it behind her ear. “I asked where you got that done.” And she nods her head toward the inked dove on Kate’s forearm. 

“Oh! Uh…” Kate brushes a lock her of her hair back, trying to remember. Eventually, it comes to her. “Marie’s. Downtown.” She says simply, careful not to put too much flirtation in her voice, nor sound brusque. At the gleam in Barb’s eye, Kate relaxes a little. “It’s alright, never too many questions, affordable, all that.”

Barbara grins at this, “Perfect! I’ve been wanting one for so long but… my interests are so strange. I just… want to work in a library, represent knowledge and femininity all at once.” 

Kate nods in understanding, thinking for a moment. “Well there’s--” 

Barbara cuts her off, excited, “No, no! I got it. Pythia.” 

Before Kate can respond, Jacob and Gordon exit the office, each taking their daughters. “It was nice to meet you!” Barbara says happily. 

“You too.” Kate responds. 

***

It wouldn’t be until much later in their lives that Kate would put it together, looking at it again as she prepares to go down on her wheelchair-using love. 

“The Oracle of Delphi was...”

Barbara flashes her a cheshire grin. “She was. You gonna get busy?” 

With that, Kate spreads the other’s legs, showing her (carnal) love for the other that she’s had in her since that day.


End file.
